Mystian:The town of Mystics
by Alice Cullen 24
Summary: Ed and Al have gotten another lead on the Philosopher's Stone that takes them to the town Mystian, the Town of Mystics. But what Ed and Al find might be more mystical than it seems...Another story from Ranie.She never writes Yaoi Or Yuri Like me I don't.
1. Chapter 1

⌠It▓s been a good three days and we still haven▓t found the town yet!■ Edward sighed as he sat down on the side of the railway.  
⌠Well, remember, the Colonel did say that it would take a while to get there by foot.■ Alphonse told his brother. ⌠And he didn▓t even bother to tell us how long it would actually take us, now did he Al!■ Edward retorted.  
It has been a while since the brothers went to a place that they never even heard about. They are headed to a town called Mystian, a town that was dubbed, ■The town of mystics.■ They say that everyone in it has a ▒Special Talent▓, note, most of it is just alchemy,[ ⌠Or so I▓ve heard■ Edward would say So here they are, in the middle of nowhere, having no clue as to were their destination lies.  
They start walking again for some time, in silence the whole while. Then, Edward spoke up,■ Hey, Al. Do you see what I see?■ Down the way, they saw a silhouette of a person walking toward them. ⌠Hey! Do you know where Mystian is!■ The person stopped and the brothers ran up to him. He looked like a pretty rich person, dressed in formal clothes. He had a package in his hands. He really didn▓t look like he belonged out here.  
⌠Mystian?⌠ the man asked. ⌠Why are you looking for it? We never get tourists anymore, on account of the war in Ishbal. We only live several miles from it, and nobody wants to be in that close to the enemy.■ ⌠Well, we have to find somewhere to stay, on the thought that there is no other town out here.■ Edward said, winking at his brother to go along with it. Apparently the man hadn▓t noticed. ⌠Well, you could stay with me if you want. And I▓ll pay you too. I have a little one and someone needs to help my wife watch out for him. He likes to get into mischief. I have to go this way only because I have to deliver several things to people in the Eastern Headquarters. I work for the military you see.■ ⌠Really?! And sure, we would love to stay with you and help out your wife.■ Alphonse said. ⌠By the way,■ Edward started before he heard a whistle. Not a train whistle but from someone who was trying to get the attention of a person.  
Just then a girl started to run up from what looked like a swell in the ground.  
▒That must be the town.▓ Edward thought. ⌠Jackpot.■ he said in a mumble that no one could have heard.  
The only reason why Edward would do something for the Colonel was if he was getting paid, being able to rip Roy▓s head from his shoulders afterward, or if it had to deal with the legendary Philosophers Stone. He and his brother have broken one of the most deadliest of alchemical taboos- Human Transmutation. In trying to resurrect their deceased Mother, the younger Elric, Alphonse, lost his entire body. The elder Elric, Edward, lost his left leg. On impulse, he bound Al▓s soul to a suit of armor, sacrificing his right arm.  
Now he has mechanical limbs called auto-mail. It is a gift and a curse. It has help them with a lot of the trouble that has happened to them, but also it is a burden. You have to make sure it stays clean, or else Winry▓ll skin you alive!  
⌠So you said you work for the military, huh? Edward asked as the little girl ran closer and closer.■ Oh, yes, well, I had to get a job and it just so happened that Eastern Headquarters was in need of a ▒messenger boy▓, or so they called it.■ the man said. ⌠Oh, I forgot, my name is John Stacker.■ he said.  
⌠My names Alphonse Elric. And this is my older brother,■ ⌠Edward Elric.■ the blonde finished for him.  
By the time they had introduced themselves, the girl had made it.■ Professor! Professor!■ she shouted.  
⌠What is it Maria!■ John shouted.■ It▓s my cat! She▓s stuck on the roof! And I can▓t get her down this time!  
⌠Well come on you two, hurry!■ John shouted, dropping his package and started running after the girl, Maria. So the Elric▓s followed him and then they saw the town open up to them.  
It was a nice little town with little ponds and waterfalls. Birds sang in the trees and the squirrels chattered as they gathered nuts. But they had no time to stop and stare at this beauty, for they had a mini-mission to do. They finally made it to the Maria▓s house. On top of the roof sat a pure-white kitten.■ Do you think you could get Snowflake down Professor John.■ Maria asked anxiously.■ I▓m not sure, but I▓ll try.■ Now this guy looked like he was in his early 50▓s, and Ed and Al knew that someone that old couldn▓t possibly be able to scale a 2-story house. But then he pulled out a cloth. And it had a Transmutation Circle on it!  
He put the cloth and the ground and placed his hand on it. Instantly, the ground under him rose in the air. But the structure was only half way up when it started to crack! It crumbled and John tumbled down, if it weren▓t for Alphonse , who had caught him before he hit the grass. Edward saw this, so then he clapped his hand together and placed them on the ground. Another column rose and it held firm. He made it to the roof and back, holding the scared kitten tightly in his arms.  
When he reached the bottom the kitten jumped from him and ran to the door, scratching at it so her owners could open the door for her. ⌠So, you▓re an alchemist too, huh Edward.■ John said as he stood up.■ I see you only have to clap your hands to perform it too. I▓ve always wanted to find out how some alchemists are able to do so. How is it the a young man like you are able to?■ Edward sighed. The only way you could was if you have tried to transmute a life, which he did.  
⌠I doubt you would want to.■ Ed sighed. Nobody would really want to. It is to much to bear.  
⌠Anyway! So where do you live Professor. I▓m kinda beat from all of the walking we have done.■ Ed said with a smirk.  
⌠ Thank you.■ he heard a little voice say. It was Maria. ■ Oh, no prob. It was nothing.■ Ed said, patting her on the head. Maria smiled at him and when inside her house, the little kitten in tow.  
⌠Follow me boys.■ Professor John said. So the Elric▓s followed him to a large estate. It had a garden running along the gate and around the house. It was a beautiful white, and a sparkling pond was in front.  
⌠THIS IS YOUR HOUSE!!■ Edward replied in awe.  
⌠Oh, this place. Oh this is small compared to some of the other places here.■ John said as a walked through the front gate.  
Then, they saw a little boy start running through the door. ⌠ Daddy!■ he shouted. He had blonde hair and a big grin on his face. He looked about 9 years old.  
⌠ Oh, hey Alex. Look, I brought guests. Why don▓t you show them to the spare bedroom?■ John asked, patting him on the head. ⌠ Okay.■ Alex answered, a hint of dislike in his voice.  
⌠John! Wait! Can I talk to you alone for a minute. You go ahead Al, I▓ll catch up.■ Edward said as he walked over to the Professor.■ What is it Ed.■ he asked.  
⌠Well, you see, if you get any calls from Central Command from the Colonel, can send them directly to me.■ Edward said. ⌠Why?■ ⌠Because┘┘..Um┘┘..Well┘┘.■ Edward stammered. He hadn▓t really thought about a reason why he would need to talk to anyone at Central Command.■ Well, if it is that important that you get them, I guess that would be alright.■ John returned. ⌠Thanks■ Edward said over his shoulder as he ran to catch up with his brother.  
When he did, they where in the kitchen, courtesy of Mrs. Stacker.■ There you are Brother, I was wondering where you were for so long.■ Al said as they turned a round to greet Al▓s older, panting brother.■ What did you ask?■ ⌠I asked if that if they get any calls from Central that he send it to us.■ Edward said after he caught his breath.  
⌠ Why would you need to talk to the Military, it▓s not like your in it or anything.■ Alex said with irritation in his voice.  
⌠ Huh? Well┘┘I just need to okay! Aren▓t you supposed to be at school or playing with your friends or something?■ ⌠ THAT▓S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!■ Alex yelled and ran outside.  
. . .  
⌠ I still don▓t know what was wrong with him as of late. He has been acting like this ever since the first day of 4th Grade.■ the Professor said at dinner. The Elrics▓ had found their room and Alex was eating in his.  
⌠Well, in my opinion, that is no excuse to treat guests that way.■ Edward said sternly, after which he stuffed a big piece of turkey in his mouth.  
⌠Brother! You don▓t have to be rude because of it. He just has something going on at school, that▓s all.■ Alphonse told his brother as if Edward was his little brother.  
⌠Well, if he has something going on, then he should talk to someone!■ Edward again stuffed turkey in his mouth.  
⌠He really means well. We try to talk to him, but every time we bring it up, he runs into his room and locks the door.■ Mrs. Stacker replied worriedly.  
⌠ Well. How about a change in tone. Edward, Alphonse, why were you out here in the first place?■ John asked the two brothers unexpectedly. This caught the brothers by surprise.■ Well, as you can tell, we▓re alchemists, and we heard that there was one in town who knew something about the Philosophers Stone.■ Edward said after a drank half of his glass of soda.  
Now it was Johns and Mrs. Stackers▓ turn to be surprised. ⌠It just so happens your staying with one of the only alchemists here.■ John said. The brothers▓ smiled at each other. It seemed that luck was on their side after all. ⌠But,■ John started again. ⌠ I▓m afraid that you have to tell me why you would need it. The people at HQ said not to just tell anyone that information.■ ⌠Well, then┘┘.um┘┘do you mind if we tell you in private. It▓s not that I don▓t trust your wife or anything,■ Edward said quickly when he saw the looks on Mr. and Mrs. Stacker.  
⌠ Oh, dear, you could tell me anything. I mean, its not like I▓m meeting the ▒Full Metal Alchemist▓ and his brother, right? I▒m a very big fan of those two!■ Mrs. Stacker said jokingly. ⌠ Oh, and you can call me Sora.■ she said.  
⌠Alright Mrs. Sora.■ Alphonse said politely.  
⌠May we be excused for a moment please.■ Edward said standing up. ⌠Of course!■ Edward then grabbed Alphonse▓s arm and half- dragged him over by the staircase. Little did they know the Alex was finished with his dinner and was about to go downstairs to put his plate away when he heard them whispering to one another.  
. . .  
⌠- Al, I just can▓t go and say, ▒Well guess what! I am the ▒Full Metal Alchemist▓ now can I! Edward was telling his brother. ⌠But Ed, we can▓t keep this going forever! When Central calls, they▓ll be asking for the ▒Full Metal Alchemist▓! ⌠Well, I guess we▓re going to have to tell the Colonel-■ Edward started before Alphonse cut him short. ⌠Yes, what do we have to tell the Colonel Ed?!■ The blonde finished calmly,■ ,we have to tell the Colonel that he has to have him come here and tell them some little white lie, that▓s all.■ Edward then started walking back to the dining room.■ Brother! What for me!■ Alphonse said as he ran after his brother. 


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Alphonse caught up with him, Edward was already telling them that they finished talking and are able to tell them what happened. Then, the doors burst open and Alex came running in.  
⌠MOM! DAD! I heard them talking down by the staircase! I heard him,■ he pointed at Edward ⌠, say that he is the ▒FULL METAL ALCHEMIST▓!⌠ Alex finished, panting, still pointing at Edward.  
⌠ WHAT! I never said that!■ Edward was starting to get annoyed with this kid. If his parents believe him, then he and Alphonse were going to have to leave town and never come back because they were there to find a Stone, no Stone, bad luck.  
⌠What are you talking about Alex. Ed is not the ▒Full Metal Alchemist▓. He might know him, but he isn▓t him. You might have heard wrong.■ ⌠Alex I▓m very disappointed with you! Saying our guests are people they aren▓t■ Sora yelled at him as she started to clean the table.  
⌠Besides,■ John stated, ⌠The Eastern Command said that no State Alchemists from any part in Amestris are coming here.■ ⌠ But I heard-■ ⌠We don▓t care what you might have hear-■ ⌠Wait!■ Edward spoke up quickly, for John was about to slap Alex.  
⌠Why don▓t you stay here and listen to our side of the story before you jump to any conclusions.■ Edward said soothingly.  
⌠Okay. But you better tell the truth!■ ⌠I will.■ Alex, glad that he is going to get to be right for once, walked to the table, sat down in a chair and waited. He wanted to be able to be the one who had the advantage.  
⌠Alex,■ Edward started. He kind of surprised all but Alphonse, for they hadn▓t heard him this serious before.  
⌠What▓s the matter? Your parents say that ever since you started school this year, you won▓t talk to them anymore. I know that I only just met you, but this is another reason why me and Al are here, to help you.■ ⌠There is nothing wrong! Mom, Dad, why don▓t you understand that!■ Alex jumped and ran for the door. When Edward saw this he clapped his hands and put one on the door behind them.  
Alex continued to run, but when he tried to open the door, it wouldn▓t budge. ⌠Hey! What gives!■ But Edward just smirked and said, ⌠Your not leaving until we get answers.■ Alex stared at him. He was so sure that he was going to have the upper hand in this. But he was wrong. Edward did.  
⌠ Fine. I▓ll talk.■ Alex said. ⌠But only if you go first!■ ⌠I▓m not going first. You are. Our problems aren▓t of this magnitude.■ Edward stated. Even though that his and his brothers problem was on a totally different scale, he was not part of this family.  
⌠ Okay. Fine. When I first got into class, George McKarson threw a paper airplane at me. When I opened it, there was a note in it that said he was going to beat me up after school, just because I looked weak.■ Everyone stared at him. John was going to say something but Sora cut him short.  
⌠Then what?■ Alphonse asked.  
⌠ Well, he did. That was why I came home with that bruise. So, I told a teacher. That made him even more mad at me. The next day, he stole my test when the teacher was out and tore it up! That was why I had to stay after school. And then, when I said that my dad was an alchemist and can turn him into a dog, he just laughed! And on Friday, we are supposed to have Career Day, and I want to bring in you Dad, so you could teach him a lesson.■ Alex finished.  
⌠Alex, you know I can▓t. I have to go to work. I▓m supposed to go all the way to Central on Friday. I▓m sorry.■ Alex hung his head. He then looked up at Edward. ⌠Ed, I▓m sorry I was so mean to you. Do you think you and Al could come on Friday?■ Edward had a look of shock on his face. ▒This day just gets weirder and weirder.▓ he thought. He decided to give the kid a break, since we were talking about a bully.  
⌠Okay. But only if you promise to tell your parents about everything that happens at school. Let them handle it.■ Edward said. Alex shook his head up and down. ⌠Thank you! And I will, I promise!■ So, as Alex got up, Edward transmuted the door open and Alex walked out. But, little did he know, that Ed had a surprise waiting for him only one night away.That Friday came rather quickly. To quickly. For Edward, who had promised to be there, had slept in. Alphonse saw him still sleeping. So, he picked up the mattress, and was going to play a little joke. He went outside, and set it a-float in the pond.  
When Edward woke up, he decided that he needs to take a shower before going anywhere. So he sat up, but when he slung his feet over the edge, he plummeted into the freezing water.  
⌠ALPHONSE!■ Edward yelled as he stormed into the house, dripping wet. He made his way over to the surprised Stackers▓ and his chuckling brother.  
⌠ Mornin▓ Brother!■ Alphonse said cheerily as Edward slowly got to the table.  
⌠What┘┘the┘┘HELL┘┘..WAS┘┘..THAT┘┘FOR┘.AL!■ Edward sat down in a chair, freezing into an ice cube in the conditioned house.  
⌠Thought I would play a little joke, that▓s all. Besides, I needed to get you back for all the time you got me.■ Alphonse said, a sound of a smirk in his voice.  
⌠Okay you got me. Fair enough? Anyway, where▓s Alex?■ Edward asked as he wrung out his clothes.  
⌠He already left. He said he can▓t wait to see what your planning for Career Day.■ Sora said as she brought out a fan and helped Edward dry his clothes.  
⌠Oh. Well, what time do we have to be there? Edward asked as his clothes got dryer and dryer.  
⌠In about 30 minutes. The career speakers are supposed to wait at the back of the room until time. So, about last night, you guys said that you had something to tell us, what is it?■ John said. Edward and Alphonse looked at each other. Both had forgotten that they still had something that they had to tell the Stackers▓.  
⌠I think that it would be best if we waited until after Career Day.■ Edward said as he sat on the ground, getting dry and cold at the same time. ⌠Just in case Alex needs to know.■ Just after he said that though, the phone rang. ⌠I▓ll get it.■ Edward said as he walked over to the phone.  
⌠Hello?■ ⌠FullMetal, it▓s me.■ Edward was shocked. Why did he wait this long to call!  
⌠Okay, you wait this long to call, and just when I was supposed to be somewhere in less that 20 minutes, and you have to tell me something now! Well, make it snappy!■ he yelled into the receiver.  
⌠Calm down FullMetal, no need to yell. I just called to say that I will be over soon, so you had better be there.■ ⌠At what time?!■ ⌠In about┘..lets say, 10 minutes.■ ⌠WHAT! I said I have to be somewhere! I can▓t be there and here at the same damn time!■ Edward screamed.  
⌠10 minutes. Be there, or burnt to a crisp.■ Edward then heard the beeping of a disconnected line.  
⌠DAMN IT!■ Edward yelled as he slammed the phone down.  
⌠Brother, what▓s wrong?■ Edward looked at his brother. Alphonse quickly realized what had just happened on the phone.  
⌠WHAT! He▓s coming? When? How?■ ⌠That▓s what he said, so Al, you need to stay here and tell me when I get back.■ Edward▓s clothes were dryer now so he decided to go ahead and set out.  
⌠I▓ll be back soon Al■ he said as he opened the front door. ⌠BROTHER! You know I can▓t-■ but it was to late. The door then slammed shut. 


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Alphonse caught up with him, Edward was already telling them that they finished talking and are able to tell them what happened. Then, the doors burst open and Alex came running in.  
⌠MOM! DAD! I heard them talking down by the staircase! I heard him,■ he pointed at Edward ⌠, say that he is the ▒FULL METAL ALCHEMIST▓!⌠ Alex finished, panting, still pointing at Edward.  
⌠ WHAT! I never said that!■ Edward was starting to get annoyed with this kid. If his parents believe him, then he and Alphonse were going to have to leave town and never come back because they were there to find a Stone, no Stone, bad luck.  
⌠What are you talking about Alex. Ed is not the ▒Full Metal Alchemist▓. He might know him, but he isn▓t him. You might have heard wrong.■ ⌠Alex I▓m very disappointed with you! Saying our guests are people they aren▓t■ Sora yelled at him as she started to clean the table.  
⌠Besides,■ John stated, ⌠The Eastern Command said that no State Alchemists from any part in Amestris are coming here.■ ⌠ But I heard-■ ⌠We don▓t care what you might have hear-■ ⌠Wait!■ Edward spoke up quickly, for John was about to slap Alex.  
⌠Why don▓t you stay here and listen to our side of the story before you jump to any conclusions.■ Edward said soothingly.  
⌠Okay. But you better tell the truth!■ ⌠I will.■ Alex, glad that he is going to get to be right for once, walked to the table, sat down in a chair and waited. He wanted to be able to be the one who had the advantage.  
⌠Alex,■ Edward started. He kind of surprised all but Alphonse, for they hadn▓t heard him this serious before.  
⌠What▓s the matter? Your parents say that ever since you started school this year, you won▓t talk to them anymore. I know that I only just met you, but this is another reason why me and Al are here, to help you.■ ⌠There is nothing wrong! Mom, Dad, why don▓t you understand that!■ Alex jumped and ran for the door. When Edward saw this he clapped his hands and put one on the door behind them.  
Alex continued to run, but when he tried to open the door, it wouldn▓t budge. ⌠Hey! What gives!■ But Edward just smirked and said, ⌠Your not leaving until we get answers.■ Alex stared at him. He was so sure that he was going to have the upper hand in this. But he was wrong. Edward did.  
⌠ Fine. I▓ll talk.■ Alex said. ⌠But only if you go first!■ ⌠I▓m not going first. You are. Our problems aren▓t of this magnitude.■ Edward stated. Even though that his and his brothers problem was on a totally different scale, he was not part of this family.  
⌠ Okay. Fine. When I first got into class, George McKarson threw a paper airplane at me. When I opened it, there was a note in it that said he was going to beat me up after school, just because I looked weak.■ Everyone stared at him. John was going to say something but Sora cut him short.  
⌠Then what?■ Alphonse asked.  
⌠ Well, he did. That was why I came home with that bruise. So, I told a teacher. That made him even more mad at me. The next day, he stole my test when the teacher was out and tore it up! That was why I had to stay after school. And then, when I said that my dad was an alchemist and can turn him into a dog, he just laughed! And on Friday, we are supposed to have Career Day, and I want to bring in you Dad, so you could teach him a lesson.■ Alex finished.  
⌠Alex, you know I can▓t. I have to go to work. I▓m supposed to go all the way to Central on Friday. I▓m sorry.■ Alex hung his head. He then looked up at Edward. ⌠Ed, I▓m sorry I was so mean to you. Do you think you and Al could come on Friday?■ Edward had a look of shock on his face. ▒This day just gets weirder and weirder.▓ he thought. He decided to give the kid a break, since we were talking about a bully.  
⌠Okay. But only if you promise to tell your parents about everything that happens at school. Let them handle it.■ Edward said. Alex shook his head up and down. ⌠Thank you! And I will, I promise!■ So, as Alex got up, Edward transmuted the door open and Alex walked out. But, little did he know, that Ed had a surprise waiting for him only one night away.That Friday came rather quickly. To quickly. For Edward, who had promised to be there, had slept in. Alphonse saw him still sleeping. So, he picked up the mattress, and was going to play a little joke. He went outside, and set it a-float in the pond.  
When Edward woke up, he decided that he needs to take a shower before going anywhere. So he sat up, but when he slung his feet over the edge, he plummeted into the freezing water.  
⌠ALPHONSE!■ Edward yelled as he stormed into the house, dripping wet. He made his way over to the surprised Stackers▓ and his chuckling brother.  
⌠ Mornin▓ Brother!■ Alphonse said cheerily as Edward slowly got to the table.  
⌠What┘┘the┘┘HELL┘┘..WAS┘┘..THAT┘┘FOR┘.AL!■ Edward sat down in a chair, freezing into an ice cube in the conditioned house.  
⌠Thought I would play a little joke, that▓s all. Besides, I needed to get you back for all the time you got me.■ Alphonse said, a sound of a smirk in his voice.  
⌠Okay you got me. Fair enough? Anyway, where▓s Alex?■ Edward asked as he wrung out his clothes.  
⌠He already left. He said he can▓t wait to see what your planning for Career Day.■ Sora said as she brought out a fan and helped Edward dry his clothes.  
⌠Oh. Well, what time do we have to be there? Edward asked as his clothes got dryer and dryer.  
⌠In about 30 minutes. The career speakers are supposed to wait at the back of the room until time. So, about last night, you guys said that you had something to tell us, what is it?■ John said. Edward and Alphonse looked at each other. Both had forgotten that they still had something that they had to tell the Stackers▓.  
⌠I think that it would be best if we waited until after Career Day.■ Edward said as he sat on the ground, getting dry and cold at the same time. ⌠Just in case Alex needs to know.■ Just after he said that though, the phone rang. ⌠I▓ll get it.■ Edward said as he walked over to the phone.  
⌠Hello?■ ⌠FullMetal, it▓s me.■ Edward was shocked. Why did he wait this long to call!  
⌠Okay, you wait this long to call, and just when I was supposed to be somewhere in less that 20 minutes, and you have to tell me something now! Well, make it snappy!■ he yelled into the receiver.  
⌠Calm down FullMetal, no need to yell. I just called to say that I will be over soon, so you had better be there.■ ⌠At what time?!■ ⌠In about┘..lets say, 10 minutes.■ ⌠WHAT! I said I have to be somewhere! I can▓t be there and here at the same damn time!■ Edward screamed.  
⌠10 minutes. Be there, or burnt to a crisp.■ Edward then heard the beeping of a disconnected line.  
⌠DAMN IT!■ Edward yelled as he slammed the phone down.  
⌠Brother, what▓s wrong?■ Edward looked at his brother. Alphonse quickly realized what had just happened on the phone.  
⌠WHAT! He▓s coming? When? How?■ ⌠That▓s what he said, so Al, you need to stay here and tell me when I get back.■ Edward▓s clothes were dryer now so he decided to go ahead and set out.  
⌠I▓ll be back soon Al■ he said as he opened the front door. ⌠BROTHER! You know I can▓t-■ but it was to late. The door then slammed shut. 


End file.
